theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescue
Gumball: Hey Tobias aren't you missing something? Tobias: Nope. Darwin: Are you sure? It's about relatives! Tobias: Nope. Darwin: We talk about your sister. Tobias: I don't have a sister. Gumball: Just punch your brain until you realize Tobias: (punches brain) OMG! RACHEL IS GONE!!! Gumball: Darwin, I think she is banished into the void just like how Molly was, until we saved her. Darwin: I think it was Rob who banished them to the void, but tried to banish everyone into the void but we and several other citizens escaped. Tobias: What's the void? Gumball: A thing where mistakes get banished. Darwin: The world thought your sister is a mistake. Find Mr Small who tells us more. Tobias: Ok. (in Mr Small's office) Mr. Small: What's going on? Tobias: Gumball and Darwin said my sister Rachel is trapped in the void. Mr. Small: Save her. (they all go outside Mr Small's office) Darwin: I realized I had kissed her when you and she invited us to a party and she was the hostess and I needed to clean up after the crazy party. Tobias: She must not know about you dating Carrie because she can be overcome with jealousy like Gumball. He knocked me unconscious and I woke up in the cafeteria and I still don't know how. Gumball: Let's find Janice. Tobias: Who's Janice? And I thought it's Rachel who we will find! Gumball: We will find Rachel. And Janice is just Mr Small's van. Mr Small: We can save her without Janice... (outside the void) Tobias: Is there any "void"? Gumball: Let's Open it. (inside the void) Darwin: I can't see her. The void placed her into somewhere where she is difficult to find. What if it's on purpose? Gumball: We'll make her our classmate! Darwin: Rachel as a classmate? YEAH!!! Mr Small: She is now. I found her, and she is a 12 year old. (They all find Rachel, completely unconscious) Gumball: Poke her. (As he pokes her, Rachel becomes conscious) Rachel: Hey guys! Where am I? Tobias: In the void. Someone thought you're a mistake and they threw you here! Rachel: I'm happy to see you. And that I'm 12 years old now! Tobias: Let's call mom and dad! Gumball: NOPE! You'll surprise them! Tobias: Okay. Rachel: Creepy place. But escape from this gray hell! Tobias: It's void. Rachel:Then escape this void! (They run and escape before hole closes) Rachel: Let's go home. (In the WIlsons' house) Jackie: There is something weird... Harold: Yes, our son had something that we had too... what is that? Tobias: SURPRISE!!! Jackie: Who is she? Tobias: My sister, Rachel. Harold: We are happy to see you! (In Miss Simian's class) Miss SImian: Say hello to Rachel! Everyone: Hi Rachel! Welcome to the class! Rachel: Hi guys. Do you know what an amazing adventure I had yesterday? Everyone except Gumball, Darwin and Tobias: No! Tell us! Rachel: I was in the void and I managed to escape with the help with Mr Small, Darwin, Gumball and Tobias! Like Molly was in Season Two! Everyone: AWESOME!!! (episode ends) Characters Main Characters * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Rachel Wilson * Tobias Wilson Supporting Characters * Mr. Small Gallery